The Avengers' New Recruit
by GeminiTrident
Summary: Summary inside. This is rated T because I don't know what will happen, and just to make sure. Flames are accepted, but note that this is my story, and you can't tell me what to write. If you don't like it, then don't read. Up for adoption because of *boring* school. PM me if you're intrested.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my rewrite. I RECOMMEND/LIGHTLY REQUIRE you to read this. If you don't, some parts won't make any sense.**

Summary: Betrayed and sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, he has final cleared his name, but he still suffered the consequences that were not meant for him. He then goes to America to find a new, normal life. But Harry never experienced one didn't he? It sure is Natasha/Harry, may be Tony/Pepper. This is rated T because I don't know what will happen, and just to make sure. Flames are accepted, but note that this is my story, and you can't tell me what to write. If you don't like it, then don't read. You may write a challenge because I'm getting bored. I am so sorry if I don't do your challenge, but I might do challenges too.

Harry James Potter lay in Azkaban, feeling more betrayed. He is just too strong to go mad like the others. Although the Dementors affected him most, all the prisoners thought that the scream of the seventeen year old was worse than the Dementors. The prisoners knew that the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, will never murder that eleven year old muggleborn. Alas, no one listened. When the Dementors came close, Harry Potter saw blood, the faith easily lost in the people he called "family". They didn't even argue, they just stood there, as if the wand was enough proof. He saw Sirius fall through the veil; he saw a flash of green and heard a high pitched cold laugh. He saw Fred die, and Lupin, Tonks and many others. He didn't see Dumbledore, as Harry knew that Dumbledore was manipulating him. He saw it all in Dumbledore's journal. What he didn't see is a man cautiously opening the door, letting him out.

Mrs. Weasley nee Granger was sipping a mug of coffee, reading the Daily Prophet, and when she saw the headline, she gagged.

"Ron!" she cried.

A red headed freckled man came in, looking grumpy. "What?" he said.

Hermione shoved the paper in front of his face, and Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh no," said Ron, as his eyes read the rest of the paper.

**THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, INNOCENT!**

Ten years ago, Harry James Potter AKA The-Boy-Who-Lived, was condemned to Azkaban for ten years for killing the eleven year old muggleborn. Last night, we captured Dolohov, a known Death Eater. We interviewed him using Veritaserum, telling him to say all his crimes. It was a complete shock of course, that Harry Potter was innocent, but he has went through ten merciless years.

Ron stopped reading.

Harry Potter trudged along, holding his Firebolt in one hand. The rags he wore were still on him. And he was covered in blood, grime and dirt. He mounted his broom and he went far away, back to Hogwarts. After he was done confronting them, he would go far away, far away from the place he once called home.

Hermione was the professor of Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, and Ron was the DADA teacher. They were minding their own business at the Great Hall when the oak wood doors were opened roughly, rain pouring out and lightning striking. There was a man there, wearing a ring with a peculiar stone, his wand held by his side, and a cloak closed around his other fist. His emerald green eyes were shining surprisingly bright, judging he spent ten years in hell. He walked confidently like a soldier in Ron and Hermione's path. Ron and Hermione sighed in relief.

Look at them, sighing in relief. He knew eyes were watching him, and Ron and Hermione looked worried. They were smiling at him like a long lost friend. They held their hands, which Harry did not take. Kids were watching curiously, and Harry decided to fire. Goblets and plates wobbled, the whole building shook, and Ron and Hermione's smiles were turned to frowns and terrified expressions.

_"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT KIND OF TORTURE I HAVE BEEN SPENDING IN THE PAST TEN YEARS? IN MY TRIAL, YOU ALL JUST STOOD THERE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? I BET YOU TAUGHT YOUR CHILD THAT I WAS NOT TO BE APPROACHED, WELL MAYBE I SHOULDN'T! THE ANGER I AM FEELING NOW IS AN EXCUSE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I AM GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE, AND THE NEXT TIME YOU'LL HAVE A DARK LORD KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR, I WON'T BE AROUND TO SAVE YOUR SKIN!" _bellowed Harry. And with that, he threw his cloak, and the glass began to shatter, he turned invisible, and he walked to Hogsmeade, and apparated.

He then appeared in the middle of the streets in America, the place where he and the Dursleys spent a three week's vacation. He suddenly ran to the streets, cloak flapping behind him, wand strapped to his belt, ring still in his finger. He ran, the betrayal consuming him, adrenaline rising, tears streaming down. For hours he ran, and he slowed by each fifteen minutes. His heart was beating loudly, and his muscles protested, but he ran, and when he saw a bench, he removed his cloak, and he ended up lying down in a wooden bench, dripping wet of sweat, rain and tears.

After three months, Harry lived under the name of Evans James Lupin Black, a combination of the people who hadn't betrayed him, but has given their lives for him. He lived in an apartment in Manhattan, and he was a chef and the owner of a restaurant called "Evans's England Buffet". He started up this restaurant because thanks to Fred and George's extendable ears said it all: The Dursleys liked his cooking.

George was the only one who believed in him that time. Fred and George were the joyful ones and all, and Harry lost them. Fred died and George still doesn't have the heart to move on, but he believed in him that day, shouted at the ministry officials that he was innocent. The restaurant was full of customers in the day or night, as he was selling breakfast, lunch and dinner with coffees, cookies, turkeys, treacle tart, tea, cakes, pastries, waffles, chicken, soup, and others. It was selling a lot. He had employees too. Tracy, Benjamin, Kelly, Peter and Harley were in the registers. Jake, Jane, (joker twins, painfully reminded Harry of Fred and George) and Collin were janitors, Kane, Maria, Rogers and Tucker were chefs like him. He taught them the England recipies he knew best, resulting into people coming in the restaurant day and night. The waiters were Haley, Maxine, Trishia, Percy, Aaron and Jack.

All was well, as he owned an apartment with five bedrooms, six bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. One day, he actually received a letter from George.

_Dear Ickle Baby Harrikins,_

_Yes, your name is really fitting. Ha, ha, Evans James Lupin Black eh? Mind if I stay with you with Katie? The family here is so ugh, and thanks to Katie, I'm back to my original self. If you allow me to, I'll stay there for three weeks because the family here is a nightmare. Hey, maybe you can get an English girl there, and maybe you'll trick her with this love potion eh? It's in the box. Ha, ha, it'll smell like Ginny. Note the sarcasm. Reply with the owl. _

_ George_

When he pulled the potion out, something red hit him in the face.

"Merlin what was-" he began.

And then a Weaseley' Wizard Wheezes' Day Dreamers for Two, a love potion and a piece of parchment came out. Harry read the piece of parchment.

YOU GOT TROLLED!

"Should've expected that from some guy with the nerve to call the savior of the wizarding world "Ickle Baby Harrikins." muttered Harry defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry James Potter is having a nightmare.

_Flashes of green light and glances of that horrible face, that horrible snake-like face of, of, of him, images of a red headed family, but another pair were shown after that, the twins were always in his side. Then, those horrible "best friends", and Sirius falling through the veil, Fred's happy frozen face, the Deathly Hallows sign, Dementors, and, and… his eyes. He saw his eyes, and they were hollow, not that bright emerald green. The twins' eyes came next, followed by his father's, Sirius's, Remus's, Tonks's, Teddy's and finally, his mother's. _

He woke up screaming. He fell off his bed, and realized he was in his apartment. Harry sighed, tears trickling down his face. And suddenly, he felt vulnerable, and cold. He grabbed his blanket, scrambled to his bed, and covered his whole body with the sheets. He trembled as those images haunted him, and he fell asleep again, this time, not their eyes, but their voices.

_Several hours ago…_

Natasha found Fury frowning.

"Yes, I found the information we need. He truly is worth S.H.E.I.L.D."

He handed the manila folder to Natasha. Natasha looked at the files.

**Name: **Evans James Lupin Black

**Age: 27**

**Occupation: **Chef

Then there was a picture clipped to that note. Then Natasha looked at the other files.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel: This man knows and perfects martial arts, is a very good chef and can take down seven robbers with himself wielding a frying pan in one minute.

Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"Agent Romanoff, you must spy on this Evans, he is a mystery. I don't like mysteries."

And now, Natasha found herself spying in this Evans. He seemed like a pretty normal human to her. Five minutes later, Natasha noticed him thrashing in his sleep, and when she slipped her binoculars on, she found out that he was sweating. Two minutes later, he screamed. He fell off his bed, and looked around. He slowly clambered back on his bed, covering his whole body with his sheets. Okay, so, there is another thing they should add to his files: _Haves freakish nightmares_. Natasha grinned. She had a plan.

Harry Potter was cooking breakfast. He was cooking eggs and bacon, toast and he was baking pancakes. He heard the doorbell. He walked to the door and opened it. There was a woman there.

"Hey, I'm Natasha, can I come in? I'm new here and I don't have a place to stay," she said.

"Sure," said Harry, wondering why she chose his house of all house. "Why'd you choose my house?" he added.

"Um, because I smelled pancakes, and there my favorite," she admitted.

Harry grinned. "I'm Evans, nice to see you. You could get the guest room, here," he said, piling a plate with five strips of bacon, one egg and some pancakes. "Dig in,"

"Thank you," Natasha said gratefully. "Look, I'm really sorry if I'm causing you a burden,"

"No problem," said Harry.

Natasha started with the pancakes first. Harry chuckled as he saw Natasha gobble them up. He ate his own plate.

Okay, so this man is very generous and kind, and is _really _a good chef. The pancakes were basically the best pancakes Natasha has ever eaten. She couldn't resist.

"Did you make these yourself?" she asked.

"Yes," said Evans.

"These are amazing!" she said.

"I have a restaurant you know. Evan's England Buffet. I came from England, so I made these the England way." said Evans.

"Explains the accent," she replied. "When did you learn to cook so well?"

"Um, maybe when I was three? No, no four. Yup, when I was four," he shrugged. Natasha's jaw dropped.

"When you were four?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "Now, at noon, do you want to feast in my restaurant as a guest? Free of all charges. Everybody who is working there gets to bring a guest whenever they want," said Evans.

Natasha stared at him. "But, but this food is s-so g-good, and you, you invite m-me, to eat there without _payment_?"

"Yes," answered Evans. "Even though I barely know you."

Natasha looked away from him. She hadn't realized her heart was thumping when those green eyes met hers. She forgot all heart thumping when she smelled that taste of breakfast. Was she…? No, she can't be falling for him.

"Do you have any friends?" Natasha asked.

"I have only one, alive. His twin died, so I'm left alone. My four real friends were reduced to one, and that friend has lost his twin, and he's never going to be the same again. I do have hope for him, though, that one day, he'll get over with it."

Natasha noted what to put in the profile: _Haves freakish nightmares, is kind and generous, and has a terrible past. _

"Lupin, Tonks, Fred and George." he said quietly.

Natasha sighed. She walked over to Evans and hugged him. Evans was startled, but hugged her back. He was soft and warm, so comforting.

"Tell me about your past," said Natasha.

Evans sighed. "My parents were slaughtered by a murderer, and I was spared. I was sent to live in with my last relatives, my Aunt, Uncle and cousin. They treated me like dirt, but I'm okay with it. If I do something wrong, they'll beat me up. But, when I was eleven, I got a letter inviting me to a Boarding School. I thought I had friends there, but when I was seventeen, when I graduated, I was framed by a criminal and was sent to live in prison for ten years. George, one of the twins, the one who didn't die, kept on saying I was innocent. But my friends, they didn't back me up. Only him, and I could just imagine Fred, the other twin shouting back, if he was still alive. They could have shouted along with my Godfater, Lupin and Tonks with my parents, but my so called friends, they left me. Now, they found that criminal and that criminal admitted all the crimes he did. And that's when they found out that I was innocent, but it was too late to change that. I've spent my ten years there, and you don't know what it's like there. They have a machine that will make you relive your worst memories, and some people got mad there they died. And that's when I left Britain, but I still have contact with George and George only, and I have never felt so lonely."

Natasha heard his sad story. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she listened to this.

"Now, I can only trust my employees and George, but no one else." he finished.

"I-I'll be your friend," said Natasha.

Evan's head snapped towards her. "You will?"

"Yeah, sure," said Natasha reassuringly. Those eyes were keeping her captive again.

"Oh, thank you," said Evans. He hugged her, and that comfortable feeling washed upon her again.

"Hey, maybe, if you want, there's this new kind of technology," said Evans. "George learned it, and he sent it to me. The smell coming from this liquid is the smell of your love, I think that's what girls like to use these days," Evans rolled his eyes. "Want to try it?"

Natasha nodded.

"Okay, let me get it."

Evans hurried to get something from his drawer. He snatched a vial out. He put in Natasha's hand, and immediately, she smelled oak. She smiled. Evans smiled.

"Thanks, I think I smelled oak," she said.

"Ah, I smelled a rose scent." mused Evans. He took the liquid and put it in his drawer. "I'll help you settle in if you want, it's only ten o'clock."

Natasha grinned. She went upstairs and found a pleasant looking room.

"There are clothes for females at the closet. Meet me at the restaurant at noon. Wait, is it ten o'clock? What? I'm going to be late!" he said as he dashed out. Natasha chuckled. She swore she heard a loud crack. But never mind. She went into the bathroom holding a towel and a bathrobe. Then, she began to rinse.

He apparated to the restaurant after he went outside. Phew, he was on time. He walked in, and started dashing to cook dishes the muggle way. The restaurant opens at ten, and his employees were already opening the door. Two minutes later, a regular customer appeared.

Harry was baking some cakes, so he dashed off. Each chef has his own mini kitchen, and in Harry's case, his always filled. His was near the counter, and Tracy was late. He decided to take care of that regular customer.

"Hello, Ms. Potts, what would you like today?" asked Harry.

"Evans, dear, I'd like a cappuccino and a dozen cookies. " said Mrs. Potts.

"Coming right up, Pepper," said Harry. Harry swerved the coffee machine and dashed off to his kitchen,

not until Tracy appeared.

"Sorry, boss, traffic jam." said Tracy embarrassed.

"It's okay," said Harry. "Here, take these to Pepper." he added after handing her the plate and coffee.

Minutes later, the restaurant was packed, and Harry just saw Natasha come in, two hours after Pepper left. Harry swerved in, taking her hand to the guest table. There were three females there, and five males.

"Morning," said Harry.

"Morning Evans," said the crowd. Harry made Natasha sit at a table as he settled. The crowd had food already, and Harry asked Natasha what would she like.

"Can I have Treacle Tart, Turkey and latte please?" asked Natasha. Harry grinned.

"Sure," he said. And he ran to his kitchen. He got his freshly baked turkey out of the oven, replacing it with raw chicken legs, he got the treacle tart from the cabinet labeled "Finished" and he switched the coffee machine on releasing lattes. He grabbed them all and he handed them to Natasha.

"Fast service," she said in awe.

"How could it be fast, when this taste so good?" said a nearby man.

"Our chefs has a cabinet which finished food go. That's why we just grab from the cabinet or pick anything from the stove." answered Kane.


	3. Chapter 3: Not A Chapter (Optional Read)

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

Mokushi Ryuu

The Founder

GeminiTrident

Whitelion69

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot

(AN I merely copied this and added my name. Personal stuff aren't mine ok?)


End file.
